The Portal
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: The Knothole Freedom Fighters finally have a chance to defeat Robotnik when a certain dog gets brought over to Mobius by a Chaos Emerald. Now the dog must assist the group to defeat Robotnik once and for all!
1. The Newcomer

It has been many years since Dr. Robotnik have conquered Mobotropolis and turned the beautiful city into a nightmarish robotic shell of its former self. The king of the city was banished into the void, a limitless space of nothingness. Former inhabitants of the city who escaped Robotnik from turning into mindless robots fled to the hidden village of Knothole in the Great Forest.

Younger Sonic and Sally, one of the Mobians who escaped Robotnik, formed a resistance group that came to be known as the "Knothole Freedom Fighters". The group had done successful raids, sabotages and destroying factories on Robotnik-controlled Mobotropolis, now renamed to Robotropolis by the mad scientist himself, thanks to Sonic's speed and Sally's leadership.

However, Dr. Robotnik wasn't affected by this as he was working on a project that could have destroyed the group, its members and conquered the rest of Mobius. It wasn't until an event stopped such thing to happen and saved the Freedom Fighters from their doom. This event came to be known as "The portal that brought hope."

…

Sonic laid on a tree branch like he usually does with both his eyes closed and having a little smirk on his face. The wind slightly, but softly brushing against his blue fur. The day was beautiful in Knothole as usual.

His nap was interrupted when someone was knocking on the tree and a familiar voice started calling his name. "Sonic! Get down here! We need to discuss something." The blue hedgehog opened his eyes before looking at the yellow ground bellow him. It was Sally Acorn, his friend.

Sonic stood up on the branch and ran down to the ground and then stopped next to Sally. "What's up, Sally? Something new from Robuttnik?" Sonic joked while sounding serious at the same time.

"We got report that Ivo Robotnik making a new machine. We don't know what it is or what it does."

Sonic smirks before responding "It's probably another one of his badniks that will be easy to destroy."

"Maybe, but we still don't know what this robot or machine is or what it does. It probably could wipe us out and everyone in Knothole. We need to tell everyone about this in Knothole. Let's go!"

Sonic nodded in agreement before the two walked back to Knothole.

…

Something strange was happening somewhere in the Great Woods. Something opened up in the woods. A portal. The portal was blowing something out of it, causing grasses, bushes and flowers to flail backwards like a reverse vacuum.

Something or someone came out of the portal with something glowing blue before it closed behind the thing/person. The leaves on the trees blocked out the sunlight, making the figure hard to make out. The figure however stepped into a lone shinning sunlight that penetrated through a gap in the tree's leaves, brightening up the grass that got caught by it.

The thing was a male red-furred dog that looked he was in his mid-teens. His clothing consisted of a green shirt and dark blue jeans. The dog looked around his surrounding with a hint of confusion. "Where the hell am I? This doesn't look like my town." Then something glowed below his eyesight. He looks down to see that he was holding a glowing blue emerald in his right hand. He raises it up his face, observing it. "Did this bring me here?" He inspected the gem for a while until he decided to put it in his soft pocket, making contact with its material, before pulling his hand out from it.

"Now, where should I go?" He wondered what direction he should go. But his thoughts were interrupted when his ears picked up something. Noises. It sounded like people chattering and it wasn't far from where he was.

He started running towards the source of the sounds, making noises every step he takes on the beautiful green grass.

…

"Alright, I know every one of you are worried, so that's why I will send Sonic to gather any data about Robotnik's new weapon." Sally looks at Sonic, "Sonic, can you handle this?"

Sonic responded by giving her a thumbs up and smirk "You can count on me, Sal! We will defeat Robotnik once and for all!" The enthusiasm within him inspired the Knothole Freedom Fighter members, who cheered on like as if this was going to be the final battle to end the Robotnik's tyranny once and for all.

"Alright, Sonic, you will go… Now!"

Sonic saluted before hastily leaving the village through the Great Woods. The blue hedgehog rush through the woods, avoiding trees and other obstacles on his way. He finally made it out of the woods in under 10 seconds due to his sonic speed that no living thing could see with their naked eyes.

Upon exiting out of the woods he stops in a ledge of a hill that he was standing on. His eyes spotted the depressing Robotropolis. Smoke from robot factories filled the sky above it, blocking out the sunlight from casting light upon the once beautiful city.

Sonic remembers when he was just a kid when Mobotropolis was still beautiful. Those thoughts made him feel a little sad inside, thinking about that replaced the city. Sonic looks below the hill. It wasn't that steep so he decided to hop out of the hill and rolled down like a ball of blue.

Sonic finally reached the bottom and unrolled, glaring at the darkened buildings with repulsion before dashing inside without being spotted.

…

The noises sounded closer and closer but the woods were getting denser and denser to the point of darkness. "Jesus Christ, even the forests in Soviet Russia weren't this dense." His red fur softly brushed against the leaves, bushes and trees until they were making rough contact every second inside the thick woods.

However, a small beam of light peaked through a hole in a tall bush. His idea that he was next to civilization was when the voices were clearer than it was before. The dog puts his hands through the hole before widened it and poking his head through it.

The first thing or two things in fact he saw was a male little yellow fox talking to a female chipmunk that was a little taller than the fox. "I hope Sonic will be okay." Said the little fox, which the dog assumed was a little kid because of his voice.

"He will, Tails, he has led us to this point. The Freedom Fighters will defeat Dr. Robotnik and we will finally end this war." Reassured the chipmunk, placing her hand on the worried fox's right shoulder.

The red-furred dog leaned forward to hear this conversation. However, this led him to accidentally fall out of his spot, making a loud thud and landing face first on dirt upon impact. The slowly looked, his face having bits of dirt on some parts of it, and saw the two fox and squirrel looking at him with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Who are you?" asked the little fox.

"Are you with Robotnik?! What are your intentions coming here to Knothole?" also asked the chipmunk

The dog wiped off the dirt off his face before responding with a single word, "Who?!"

The little fox turns towards the squirrel "Sally, why will a Mobian ever side with Robotnik?"

The chipmunk called Sally thought about it for a second until she responded "You have a good point there, Tails." She then looks at the dog and put his hand in front of him. "Sorry about that, we haven't seen anyone new here for a longtime."

The dog grabbed her hand before being picked up. "No worries, I will be in your position if someone came out of woods unannounced. Also, my name is Favian Hoffman if you were wondering. Also, what's a Mobian?"

Sally and Tails looked at each other dumbfounded before looking back at Favian. "What? Is it something that I said?"

Sally shook her head "Well, we're surprised that you don't what a Mobian is. Me and Tails are Mobians actually. Aren't you a Mobian?"

"Hmm, no? You guys are like the many Anthropomorphic from where I'm from."

"I see. Maybe… you're not from around here?" suggested Sally.

"Could be, I found this blue emerald in front of my lawn and got teleported here. I think I got transported to your world. Uhhh… what is it called?"

"Mobius." Responded Sally.

"Thank you. Anyway, what are your names?"

Sally responded "My name is Sally Acorn, leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. I lead this group to fight against Dr. Ivo Robotnik and liberate Mobotropolis from his tyranny."

"And my name is Miles Tails. I can hover with my two tails, hence my name."

Favian was intrigued by this. "Hmm, prove it."

"Okay!" Tails proceeded to turn around, facing away the two before started making his two tails started to twirl in synchronization. The tails started gaining speed until it was a circular yellow blurriness. Next, Tails proceeded to get lifted up in the air by his tails until he was hovering up in the air.

Favian found this impressive as he has never seen anyone from his world have this ability. "Impressive, if I do say so myself."

Sally then remembered something that Favian said. "Hey, Favian, didn't you say that you have an emerald?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Does it by any chance glow?"

"Yes."

Sally gasped. "I think you have a Chaos Emerald!"

"A Chaos Emerald?"

"Legend tells that there are seven Chaos Emeralds hidden in Mobius. Once someone gets all of them they unlock its true power. Can I see it?"

Favian complies by pulling out the blue emerald, which glowed slightly bright but not eye-blinding bright.

"You do have it! I can't believe it! I thought the Chaos Emeralds were just a myth. It seems that I stand corrected. Mind if I inspect it?"

"Nah, have it." Favian tosses it to Sally, who catches it. "Nice catch." He complimented. But Sally was distracted to hear the compliment because she was busy inspecting the Chaos Emerald. She proceeded to pull out a handheld with a screen in the middle. "Nicole, scan the item."

"Scanning…" responded the handheld, sounding like a robotic female. "Scanning completed."

Sally looks at the screen which displayed the many data on the screen. "Thank You, Nicole." Sally then looked at Favian "Follow me, you must be hungry and thirsty from all of that walking."

"Well, I only ate breakfast this morning, so yeah."

"Can I come?" asked Tails.

"Sure." Responded Sally, which made Tails excited.

The trio started walking, heading to a hut made out of wood.

…

After making his way inside Robotnik's HQ, Sonic explored the area. He heard some footstep coming from the next hallway. Sonic looks up to see an opened vent on the ceiling, so he jumped up, grabbed the vent and pulled himself in.

The footsteps got closer and closer until he saw two SWATbots passing by without noticing the blue hedgehog. "Can't walk around the hallways. To many SWATbots." He decided to crawl through the vents instead.

He slowly crawled to avoid making thuds every time he moved. After a while of walking around he heard distant voice that almost sounded familiar. He continued crawling through the dirty vents, having gotten his knees and elbows dirty, until he saw a bar where the familiar voice was coming from. Light penetrated through the exposed bars.

Sonic crawled next to the bar to see who was in there. It was Dr. Ivo Robotnik with the doctor's nephew, Snively, next to him. "Finally, after weeks of hard work, the Doomsday Project is finally complete!" exclaimed the mad doctor.

"Sorry for my ignorance, sir, but what does it do?" asked Snively, which angered Robotnik due to not liking explaining himself.

"Fool! The Doomsday Project is what will lead me to conquer the Freedom Fighters and Mobius! The tower will deploy pods that will land everywhere on this planet. The pods will deploy devastating energy that will finally eradicate those pesky Mobians once and for all! We just need to wait twenty-four hours for the pods to be ready."

"Oh, very good, sir!" responded Snively.

Sonic glared at the duo from the vents "Not in my watch." He muttered before heading back out of the base via the dirty vents.

…

Favian Hoffmann gulped down his food mixed with water. The dog slightly moans in delight. "Hmm, this is really good. You guys gotta have an amazing chef if the food is this amazing!" he complimented, continuing eating his food, which was meat with mashed potato mixed with sauce.

"You can thank Antoine for the cooking. He's the best cook in this village." Stated Sally, proceeding to stab her spaghetti, rolling it before munching it.

"I really want to praise Antoine in person, but I don't want to interrupt him when he's cooking."

Sally proceeded to gulp down her spaghetti before thinking about something. "Sooo, Favian, tell me about yourself."

Favian wipes his mouth with a napkin before responding, "Well, I'm good in using weapons. I fought in the army when I was younger."

"Really? What army?" asked Tails, intrigued by the topic.

"Well," Favian proceeded to put his hand in his left pocket, grabbed something and gently pulled it out. It was his Iron Cross that he was awarded for his deeds in Berlin. "I fought in U.S army back then in a small squad. My squad fought in many important and unimportant battles-"

"Wait, what are Germans and the U.S?"

"Well, basically, Germans are an ethnic group and the U.S is a country that is very well known for being democratic and allowing freedom for everyone of any race, culture and ethnicity."

The duo was surprised by this explanation. "So, they're like us?" asked Sally, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"We operate this resistance group called the "Knothole Freedom Fighters." We fight against the tyrant known as Dr. Ivo Robonik." Responded Sally

"Well, his name doesn't sound that bad…"

"Don't let that fool you. Dr. Robotnik is considered the worst thing to have come to this planet. He turns animals into mindless robots under his command, he destroyed the once beautiful city of Mobotropolis, my birthplace, and turned it into his own twisted image that he calls a "city". We have been fighting him for years' now and to make things worse, he has created a machine that we don't know how it works! I just hope we finally defeat him once and for all."

Favian was shocked by this mouthful of an explanation. "Wow. I feel sorry for you guys. Spending so many years on fighting a tyrant to liberate your city. I know how that feels."

"Really?" asked Sally

"Yes… Berlin… I fought in Berlin for months. The things I witnessed. Those poor children." Tears appeared on his eyes before they slowly rolled down his cheeks. "They rounded up multiple civilians of the city and shot them, burned them and took them back to Russia to do things that not even the toughest soldiers could bear witness." The dog puts his palm on his head. "Just talking about it makes me sick in the stomach. I think I lost my appetite." he proceeded to use the napkin to wipe his tears.

Sally Acorn and Tails felt sorry for Favian for what he had experience. "I-I'm sorry, Favian. We didn't know."

"No, no. Don't blame yourself. That was all in the past now. I'm just glad my squad liberated the city and its country. So, at the end of the day, everyone in my world are now safe." Favian had a small smile on his face to express that he's okay.

"Well, since you said that you fought in a war, I ask you to join us-" Sally's was interrupted when the door for the place was burst opened by something. A blue blur whizzed past Favian, causing his ears and fur to blow forward.

The blue blur stopped next to Sally, revealing to be Sonic. "Sal! I got some news about Robbutnik's new machine, and it isn't a good one." Stated the hedgehog.

"Really? What do you have?" asked the squirrel.

"Robotnik is going to use a tower that will unleash pods all over Mobius that will release dangerous energy that could exterminate us and everyone!" told Sonic

Sally's face changed to complete worriedness. Could Robotnik actually beat her and her friends in this war that has been going on for so many years now. Sally stood up from her chair staring at the space within the hut before speaking. "Call everyone to the bonfire area. We need to discuss this issue."


	2. Attack on Robotropolis Part 1

Everyone in the Freedom Fighters; Sally, Sonic, Rotor, Tails, Antoine and Bonnie met up in the bonfire. Favian was also there. There wasn't any fire as the day was still shining upon them, making lighting up the bonfire unnecessary.

"Alright, I call you all here because of some disturbing revelation of Robotnik's new machine." Sally stated. The crowd erupted into chattering with worrisome or just mixed in this. "But before we start discussing, I will like to introduce you to our newest member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters!" she then gestures at Favian. "Favian Hoffmann!" the dog stood up, straight as if he were in the military and bowed down.

"It is an honor fighting with you, Sally Acorn. I will help you liberate Mobotropolis from Robotnik and bring peace upon these lovely lands." Stated Favian before sitting back down. Sally nodded to him before looking back at his group members. "Favian has told me that he has fought in the army when he was only young. I hope he's ready to be in combat again. Now, about Robotnik's new machine. Sonic got back from an infiltration mission and he has told me that the tyrant, Robotnik, has been working on a project which could endanger us all and make our efforts all gone to waste. His project will be activated in twenty-four hours, just one day after. We need will assault Robotropolis at night with the help of the Wolf Pack and the Southern and Eastern Freedom Fighters. Favian, I hope you are prepared for this."

"Oh, I am. Compared to the things I faced back then this will be a walk in the park." The dog proceeded to crack his knuckles.

"Good, Dulcy, the Wolf Pack, and the other Freedom Fighters will drop teddy bears with chutes as a diversion while me, Sonic, Antoine, Bonnie, and Favian will infiltrate the tower. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. This will be the battle that will decide the fate of Mobius and the Mobians. Semper Fi.

(6:16 P.M, Above Robotropolis)

The sky of Robotropolis was still as saddening and dark as it always was when it was first constructed above Mobotropolis. Factories let out smoke every day, every hour, every second. No one took a break. They were all mindless slaves to Robotnik.

Dulcy flew above the horrid "city" with Lupe, a female wolf part of the Wolf Pack, and Ari, a ram, rode on her back. Also sitting behind were teddy bears with chutes strap on their back to give the illusion that they were actual Mobians.

Following behind were Pollo and Dirk in an aerial vehicle. Also sitting behind were teddy bears with chutes also attached to the toys.

Meanwhile, in the ground, Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Bonnie, and Favian were hiding inside a big war vehicle to avoid being caught by security. The vehicle stops really close to the tower, causing the group to open a hatchet under the vehicle.

They then hop out of the vehicle, landing safely on the ground, with Antoine screaming. Bonnie covered his mouth to avoid getting caught by the SWATbots Favian, holding his Luger pistol, first time seeing this dark shell of a city made him disgusted. "So, this is Robotropolis… This place is giving me the creeps." He checks his pistol to see that if it was loaded, which was.

While Favian was doing this, Sally raised her right arm, which had a watch-sized walkie-talkie. "Fifteen Seconds, Fourteen, Thirteen, Twelve Seconds."

Back in the air, Lupe, who also had a similar watch-sized walkie-talkie, responded to the countdown. "We're on schedule alright. Ten Seconds, Nine, Eight."

Pollo thumbs upped before opening up the vehicle's door and dropping the teddy bears. Lupe and Ari also dropped teddy bears down, descending towards the "city". Back to the ground, everyone ducks behind cover to avoid being spotted by Robotnik's spotters.

After they passed them, Sally pulled out her handheld device and opened it, making a holographic version of the tower. Sally proceeded to point at the wall that was next to them "That's the spot, Sonic."

"Okay, Sonic reaches inside his backpack before pulling out a green ball that looked like a balloon in the shape of a grenade. "Get ready to jam!" he then revs up his hand before tossing the grenade-shaped ball to the wall. Once the ball hit its mark it exploded like an actual grenade. Green smoke from the explosive cleared out, revealing a wide hole made by the grenade explosion.

Everyone together entered the hole, ignoring Antoine worried whimpering. Favian aims his Luger Pistol at the hole behind them in case of any surprise attack to the back. Meanwhile, the others looked around the tower's inside, exploring the place.

"Do you know where to go, Sally?" asked Favian, still gripping his pistol. Sally pulls out her handheld device and opened up the holographic tower. In the hologram was an arrow pointing at a bullet point in the tower. The bullet point was their current position, which was still the first floor.

"We go that way!" Sally then points at a big open door that was close by. Everyone walked up to it, hiding behind its sides. Sonic peaks sideways to spot anything. He spotted two robots that were on what seems to be a control panel.

"Two badniks overheard." Sonic pointed out.

Favian proceeded to pull out a long, black cylindrical silencer before attaching it to his Luger. "Move out of the way, I'm going to take them out." He whispered, moving up to the cover. Sonic complied, moving aside for the gun-wielding dog.

Favian leans out of the cover and spotted the two badniks before pointing his gun at one of the robot's head and pulled the trigger. The gun didn't make any noises due to the silencer. The bullet from the pistol entered through one of the badnik's head, shredding the head's inside and then exited out through the other side.

The dog then aimed his gun and shot the other badnik, again no noise from the gun. The two robots collapse to the ground, revealing circuits from the back their metallic heads. "Good Job, kid." Complimented Sonic, patting Favian's shoulder. The dog just smirks.

"Alright, let's go." Commanded Sally, moving out of cover. Everyone followed suit, passing the disabled robots. They come across stairs that led upward to a platform that stretched from all the way from left to right.

Everyone looked around to see if any badniks were there. Luckily there weren't so they walked up the stairs as their steps echoed through the tower that had rocks for the first floor walls in the interior. They finally reached the top. They came across a manmade rocky hole that led somewhere. "You guys stay here, I'll go in" commanded Sonic, heading inside the hole before anyone could object.

Entering inside, the walls had wide long wires coming from the wall he was at and the wall at the end. The path towards the end of the room was a narrow floor with rails on the side like as it was giving the illusion that there was a bottomless pit below the floor.

Going forward, his eye's caught something in the walls. Two orange glowing robotic heads detached from the wall. Both heads were hovering with no help what so ever. The two heads laughed, sounding like the mad scientist, as they rush towards Sonic with aggressive intentions.

As they got close, Sonic leaps in between them, nearly dodging them but his bottom was stunned by them. He then realized that robots were electric, hence the orange-colored glow. Favian then saw Sonic boosting away from the robots.

Sonic looks behind him to see that the robots were getting closer and closer to him like as if they were almost faster than him. He looks forward and saw that he was getting close to a dead end, which was a metallic wall. Then a spark came in his brain.

He ran towards the wall at maximum speed as the heads got closer to him. Getting close to the wall, he leaps backward, back-flipping over the robots, his quills leaning forward. The heads didn't have time to stop as they crash into the wall, causing a loud explosion of black smoke and yellow flash within the smoke.

Sonic safely lands on his feet then looks at the dark smoke at the wall. Black markings engraved the wall from the explosion. He dusts off dirt from his fur before turning his head behind to see Favian with his eyes wide and clear.

"My, my, very impressive, Sonic. I have never seen anyone run so fast before." Favian proceeded to look around his surrounding, glaring at the interior walls with spite. "Come, let's head out, we have only had a couple of hours until those pods launch." Favian expression changed to a worried look similar to that of Sally Acorn. He started having flashbacks of his time in Europe during the Third Great War. The madness, the chaos, the brutality… He still hears the screams of burning children.

He gets out of his thoughts when Sonic called his name, prompting him to shake his head out of those horrible memories. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just ehhh… lost in my mind, eh, eh…" Favian stuttered, lying. He wasn't always the kind of guy to lie to friends or allies.

"Okay…? Come on, Sal must be really worried about me." Sonic and Favian then heard footsteps that came from near the cave's entrance. The two looked where the sound was coming from and saw Sally, along with the others behind her, walking up to the duo.

"Sonic, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Just from her voice, Sally was worried about Sonic. Who wouldn't? The last thing she wants is losing a member of the Freedom Fighters, especially the blue blur himself, the best of the group.

Sonic told her to calm down, assuring her that he's okay and no harm has been done to him, other than his bottom, where smoke was coming from by the shock. Sally sighed in relief. "What a relief. Come on, we are close to the core! We need to go upstairs!" stated Sally with glee.

"Alright! Come on, let's end all of this once and for all!" Sonic exclaimed with bravery. Everyone cheered in response like people in a rally after hearing a very brave speech.

…

The group came across something interesting. A claw that was carrying a rusty pod hovered above a pit of lava. The pod's bottom shined by the lava. The claw dips the thing in, leaving it there for a few seconds before pulling it back up from it, revealing that the pod looked like it was in mint condition.

"So this is where they make these pods." Said Sonic, leaning forward from the railing. Favian also looked with awe. "Man, this Robotnik guy can make anything out of discarded material. Although, that explains why they are very easy to take down."

Sally pulled out her handheld device. "Switch to Comm mode, Nicole." She commanded. "Comm mode active. Scramble channel open."

"Squad Two, report!" Sally commanded, referring to Pollo and Dirk. No response. "Squad Three, report!" once again, no response. "No response, Sally." Responded Nicole, stating the obvious.

"This sure doesn't sound good." Said Bunnie Rabbot, sound almost afraid.

"Perhaps they have been captivated." Entered Antoine.

Sally didn't want to believe it, but it was true, her friends had been captured by Robotnik's SWATbots "I think you're right, Antoine. We're on our own."

"Wrong, Sal. I'm on my own." Added Sonic, looking very serious. "Sonic, you're no-!" Sally was about to protest but was interrupted by the blue blur. "Come on, Sal, the plan's blown. You gotta get out of here."

Sally knew that he was right. They lost two squads to Robotnik and they're all that's left. She sighed before responding. "Alright, Sonic. Please be careful. We're counting on you."

"We? Sorry, Sal, but I'm staying with Sonic." The red dog stepped out of the group and stopped next to the blue blur. "Favian, you too?" Sally added, concerned. Favian nodded, "Yes, I'm going to help him in case if anything goes wrong. Got it?"

Sally didn't know how to respond. She only introduced Favian today but he's acting like he's confident that he will destroy the tower with any means. "Alright, you two, we're all counting on you."

Sonic smirk, giving her a thumbs up while Favian saluted with a serious look. "You can count on us, Sal. Right, Favian?" Favian nodded, wielding his gun for defense. This war is going to end right here, right now.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

Credit to Zoggerfic for pointing out grammar errors. Check him out if you have the time!


	3. Attack on Robotropolis Part 2

Sonic was just a child when Mobotropolis was taken over by Dr. Ivo Robotnik and when he fled to the Great Woods by Uncle Chuck. He cried, his friends cried. For their beautiful city they want to return. But to the Great Woods, they only headed.

"Sonic…? Sonic…?! SONIC?!" a familiar shouted for him, returning him back to reality. Sonic looks around until he saw Favian walking with him, still wielding his Luger pistol. "Hey, are you okay? Looks like something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

"Oh… it's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me anything. Sally had told so many things about you and how you're the best of the group." That was true. He was really the fastest of the group and the one that destroys the most SWATbots. He chuckles "It's true, I've kicked Robotnik's butt since the Freedom Fighters was formed. I've led so many battles and attacks on Robotropolis. I just hope this will be the last battle."

They were the only one in the tower. Sally and the group got out of the tower as they waited for the two outside Robotropolis to return safely from the mission. Sally gave her handheld device to Sonic to help the duo through the tower.

The duo kept their eyes wide and peel for any badniks nearby, Favian gripping his gun. Sonic pulled out the handheld device from his backpack. The holographic tower appears once again, pinpointing their location. "The control room is just right… Here!" Sonic exclaimed, his eyes looking away from the hologram. The duo spotted a giant dome-like glass with electricity inside, making electric shocks every second in that glass dome.

"Woah, this thing is pretty big. I think this is where Robotnik is powering and keeping the tower stable." Sonic theorized, glaring at the contraption that powers the deadly pods that will cease any life on Mobius if launched. He proceeded to pull out five round shaped sticky bombs with a glowing red ball in the center as a way to tell that they were ready to be used.

He then ran around the glass dome, placing all of the sticky bombs on them before grabbing Favian going to another room safe from the explosion range. He then pulled out some red visors for him and Favian to wear to not get blinded by the explosion's brightness. The two put on the visors before Sonic pulled out the handheld device. "Do it to it, Nicole!"

Beeping proceeded from the device until a loud explosive sound from the control room was heard loud and clear. What proceeded next was red flashing from the room like a nightclub. After the red flash died down, the duo returned back to the room, confident that the machine was destroyed. They were proven wrong when they saw that it was still intact. No scratches or marks anywhere.

"Crap! The explosives didn't work! What now Sonic?!" asked Favian, looking at the hedgehog with a worried look. Before Sonic could answer, one of the tiles in the floor opened up inward apart. Then came out a bald, chubby man with a red shirt that a yellow stripe on it. His eyes were completely dark with red glowing pupils like as if the man wasn't human at all.

The man laughed at the duo in a menacing tone while he held a controller on his hand. "So, you two, how do you like my new diamond glass dome?" asked the menacing bald guy. "It stinks, Robutnik!" exclaimed Sonic, insulting Robotnik.

Favian just looked at Robotnik with his teeth gritted, finally being able to seen Robotnik face to face.

"Does it indeed? Well then, perhaps we need some ventilation!" the mad scientist proceeded to press a button on the controller. Before the two could react, they were suddenly sucked in by something behind them that they couldn't see.

The two screamed as they felled in until they landed on the ground. The two stood up and saw that they were inside a glass tube.

"What in Kaiser's name is this?!" asked Favian, starting the freakout. He proceeded to raise his gun, putting his finger on the trigger and pulled it. A loud bang that was suppressed by the inside proceeded as a bullet came out of. But Instead of the glass breaking, it destroyed his bullet like it was nothing.

"I'm afraid you can't escape you two," Robotnik stated, walking up towards the glass tube that Sonic was in. "Oh, I'm almost sorry that it is over. If nothing else, you have been you've been the most worthy adversary." Robotnik said, showing a little sympathy from that cruel heart of his. He then proceeded to levitate towards the control panel, thanks to his rocket boots. "But, in every game, there are winners and there are losers. And as you know, in this game, losers get Roboticised!" he then pulled a lever from the control panel, causing the top of the tube inside to glow green.

Sonic knew what was going to happen, he was going to turn into a mindless robot like the other former inhabitants of Mobotropolis that weren't able to escape Robotnik's wrath. Then, an idea came up in his head. He pulled out one of his Power Ring from his backpack and held it towards the green glowing. However, that wasn't enough as the green slowly got closer to him.

Robotnik just laughed at Sonic's resistance. "A Power Ring won't help, hedgehog!" he states. However, Sonic still held his ground as the green energy wasn't able to go through the ring. But it kept pushing him further and further to the ground. "You see, I designed this Roboticiser just for you." His hands then pressed a red button, causing more green energy to pour out.

Favian just watched as he punched and kicked the tube to try and get out but to no avail. "Come on, Sonic! Resist it!"

"Quite you! Once I'm done with Sonic, you'll be next!" However, he was then proven wrong when Sonic pulled out two more Power Rings to combat the energy. The tube proceeded to glow and glow yellow, catching Robotnik's attention as he was shocked. "This is unbelievable! This can't be happening!" But it was happening.

The tube that Sonic was in proceeded to spin and spin like a torpedo until it fell sideways. Sonic broke out of it from the bottom and got Favian out of his before the two exited out through a giant window in the room. "SONIIIIC!" yelled Robotnik in sheer anger as he realized he was merely close to defeating Sonic but failed.

 **...**

Sally, her group that left the tower and Dulcy waited outside Robotropolis on a rocky mountain with warm water in big holes with smoke coming out from them. They were all waiting for Sonic and Favian to return from Robotropolis. Their wait was over as they saw a blue and red blur from the distance. The blurs made their way towards the group as they realized who they were. The blurs stopped near them, revealing Sonic and Favian. Sonic carried Favian, who was really dizzy, all the way where they stopped since he didn't have the ability to go as fast as the blue hedgehog. Favian tried keeping his balance while trying to recollect his bearings.

He shook his head before looking at Sonic. "Warn me when you take me somewhere next time." Sonic apologetically chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry about that." He then turns around to see Tails looking at him, preparing to ask him a question. "Did you guys destroy the tower?"

"No luck, Robotnik shielded its core with "diamond glass". Tough stuff to break."

Sally in response to this news, ran up to him and gave him a heartwarming hug. "You did your best, Sonic."

Tails look at the duo with concern "Now what do we do?"

This question struck the blue hedgehog really hard. He really didn't know what to do. "Don't know, T-2. I'm clueless."

Uncle Chuck, who joined the group in the rocky mountain, stepped in. "One thing's for sure, we can't give up. There must be a way."

"Like I said, the core's shield is literally impossible to break thanks to the diamond glass."

Uncle Chuck started brainstorming until he quickly came up with something. "There is one possibility."

Everyone looks at him with confused looks. They didn't expect anyone to have an idea for this occasion. "What, Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked, confused like everyone else.

"The Deep Power Stones!" Uncle Chuck exclaimed. However, Sonic doubted this plan. "No, go, Unc. We only have one. Ro-butt-nik's go the other one.

"Not after you take it from him." Uncle Chuck finished.

…

Sonic boosted towards the Doomsday Project, holding Favian's wrist tight, stopping to see the giant dark tower. "The other stone must be in doomsday." He theorized mentally before running towards the tower. Getting close to its wall, his legs stuck on the walls, making him run on it without falling. Favian looked up just to avoid looking down as he didn't want to see how high they were.

The two entered an open vent from the wall, crawling through its dirty interior. Sonic was leading as Favian followed behind. The blue hedgehog spotted another vent that led to a giant room. He placed his hands on its bars and pushed it, causing it to pop out.

The duo proceeded to hop out of the vents, safely landing on the clean tiled floor. Sonic spots a door of the room that they are in. "Keep guard, Favian. I'll find the stone." He commanded, whispering. Favian nodded before raising his Luger, walked up and guarded the door in case of Robotnik's goons entering.

Sonic walked up to a safe that was connected to a metal table with stuff on it. The safe had a keypad that kept it locked from any outside forces. He puts his hand through his backpack, pulling out the handheld device and aimed it at the safe. "Alright, Nicole, do your thing." He commanded.

"As your command, blue speedster." Responded Nicole. Beeping noises proceeded before they heard a click from the safe. It then slowly opened itself, revealing its content. Inside was a black stone that was the size of a tennis ball. This was the item Sonic was looking for when he grabbed it. "Come on, Favian. I got the stone."

Favian nods before the two exited the room through the door, avoiding SWATbots on their way out of the tower. "Well, Sonic, we got the stone, now what?" asked Favian, exiting out of the tower along with Sonic.

"We head back to Sally and regroup. I and Sally will use the Deep Power Stones to destroy the tower."

"Alright, let's just hope the plan goes as plan."

Sonic grabs Favian by the wrist before boosting out of the Robotropolis, passing lampposts and moody buildings behind walls that were the height of a bus stop. They finally exited out of the city without getting caught as they head back to Sally at the rocky mountain.

They quickly made it to their intended location, spotting Sally and everyone else. Sonic and Sally walked up to each other. "You got the stone?"

"You bet!" Sonic proceeded to reveal the object they needed. He is met by a hug by Sally. "Oh, Sonic, we can finally beat Robotnik!" She exclaimed, excited to see the two back with the stone.

"Woah, what do you mean this "we" business? I'm doing this by myself. I'm not going to risk losing anyone, especially you Sal." Everyone was silent, Sonic and Sally's friends looking at each other while the two stared at each other until Sally placed her left hand on his left shoulder, making him look at her placed hand. "Sonic, we need to do this together, for our friends, our people, the resistance, for everyone…" those words made Sonic think about his final decision, scratching his chin until he nodded, meaning that they were finishing this mission together.

Sally smiled before hugging the blue blur before looking at him in the eyes "Let's do this." They both walked up to the edge of the mountain, which showed Robotropolis in all of its "glory". The two looked at each other "This is it, Sal. Let's do it!" he then held out his hands forward, in which Sally jumped on to be held in bridal style, looking at each other with warm smiles. Sonic took some steps back before spinning around until he was a blur and penetrated the ground below him with his speed.

Favian and everyone else saw this, walking up to the hole that Sonic made. Upon closer looks, the hole was really deep enough to. However, their research was interrupted when they heard loud mechanical footsteps from the hill below them. They all looked over at the hill below to see multiple SWATbots walking up to the mountain.

"Crap, they found us!" Favian pulled out his Luger before aiming at one of the bots on the head and pulled the trigger. His bullet penetrates the bot's head, revealing wires inside it, before collapsing to the ground. However, the other SWATbots kept moving forward with no fear for obvious reasons.

"Help me here, guys! I didn't bring any magazines with me." He is met by Bunnie and Dulcy running pass it towards the robots with no fear on their face. Bunnie punched a couple of the SWATbots with no problem as if she had the strength to destroy metallic robots. She ran up towards another group of SWATbots, punching her way through them.

Dulcy hovered above the battlefield before swooping in, grabbing two SWATbots with her hands before stopping in midair and smashed them together like toys. "URA!" Favian yelled at the top of his lungs, rushing towards a SWATbot with a knife at hand. He leaped towards it before jabbing the knife to its head. He pulls the knife out of the bots' head, letting out bits of wires and metal from its head, before backflipping above another SWATbot and shooting at it at its head.

He lands beside Bunnie and Dulcy as the bots get closer and closer to them.

…

Sonic finally penetrated the underground part of the tower. He gently places Sally next to him and inspected his surroundings. The place was like a big tunnel that led forward or back. They look back at the wall that they made.

They look forward, seeing tracks on the floor and clean claws hanging above the tracks. However, their inspection gets abrupted when they spotted one of those pods that they saw being dipped in magma. Sonic quickly searched around his backpack until he pulled out the last of the green balloon grenades. He spun his arm and threw it towards the pod. The grenade makes contact with it, causing it to explode along with the pod, leaving behind black marks on the floor and smoke.

Sonic walked up to the spots before whistling at it. "I hope that explosion didn't bring us any attention."

Sally walked up to him, "Then we gotta get moving before they do find us." Sonic nodded before picking her up and boosting off through the tunnel. They spotted a huge entrance to the floor where the dome was located. They met and ran up a staircase, soft lights on the ceiling softly brightening the stairs. They finally reached another door that led to the hallway that Sonic was in with Favian. They both turn left to another room, the room where the dome was. They both walked up to the core that was shielded with diamond-glass. Like Sonic said before, it was tough to break – bullets or bombs couldn't shatter or break through it. However, they were going to use something that can actually destroy it.

The two pulled out the Deep Power Stones but Sally was kind of worried about the stones' powers. "Sonic, We have no idea how big the explosion will be. What if it destroys more than Doomsday?"

Sonic looks at her, eyebrow raised. "Like what?"

Sally, now serious, responded. "Like the whole planet."

After hearing those words, Sonic placed his finger underneath his chin. "Not cool. What else can we do?" However, an idea quickly shined in his head. "Got it! What if we put 'em together the other way?"

Sally moved her Power Stone towards her. "Incredible Power." She whispered to herself before exclaiming. "Yes! It could work!" she proceeded to pull out her handheld device before speaking to it. "Nicole, analyses please." The device proceeded to beep a for a couple of seconds before responding. "The power is identical to that of the Power Rings, but greatly amplified." Nicole stated.

Sally, however, didn't understand how really amplified they would be. "Greatly Amplified? How much?"

"Ten thousand times."

"isn't that dangerous?" asked the worried Chipmunk.

"The possibility of danger does exist, Sally." Responded Nicole

"Hey, this whole place is dangerous." Stepped in Sonic.

"You're right, Sonic. We have to try." They both hug each other, knowing that this was a risky move. However, their hugging was cut short when they heard blaring sirens around the room and then a very serious word proceeded. "Hedgehog Alert! Hedgehog Alert! Turn over the Power Stones." They turned and saw SWATbots on red hoverbikes speeding towards them. "Come and get 'em, Swat-butts!" Sonic joked, waving his Power Stone around.

The SWAtbots cornered the two as they warned them to hand over the stones. Sonic and Sally looked at each other and then stuck the Power Stones together, facing the other way. As a result, the stones glowed a white bright as Sonic and Sally looked at it do its thing. They both closed their eyes as they felt the power of the stone powering them up.

"Whoa." Sonic said, feeling the power from the stones.

"So this what Power Rings feel like… Wow!" she then looked at Sonic, determination in her eyes, before saying these words. "Let's do it to it!" Sonic nodded before he and Sally revved up their speed before launching themselves around the tower, destroying everything in their path.

…

Bunnie leaped towards a Swatbot and punched its top part of its head, making a giant hole where the head used to be. She lands beside the bot, picked it up by its upper body and threw it at a group of a group of other SWATbots, tumbling onto each other.

Favian runs up to a SWATbot can cut it in half in its midsection with his knife. Favian hasn't felt this pumped since the war. The killing, the screaming, the senseless violence. He remembered getting his first killed in the army in Berlin. He remembered aiming his M1 Garand and shot it multiple times until he heard the beautiful sound it made when it ran out of ammo. *PING!*

He stabs another SWATbot to the head before leaping away from it, landing next to Bunnie, who finished punching a hole through a SWATbot's chest. The bot dropped to the rocky ground. Dulcy slams two SWATbots against the ground, crumbling them into pieces before using her tail to crush rows of bots into pieces of metal and wires.

The slaughter of SWATbots came to an end when a loud explosion was heard. Everyone, even the SWATbots looked where the sound came from and saw a large mushroom cloud where the tall tower once stood.

The robots collapse to the floor, signaling that the tower was powering them. Favian smirked at the sight before saying these words. "Good job, you two. Good Job." Everyone proudly cheered, knowing that Robotnik has finally been beaten. But one question remained: Where are Sonic and Sally? Before everyone could get worried about their absence, they saw a white blur run up and stop in front of them. Their body had a light purple aura around it caused by the Power Stones. Everyone could tell that they were excited when Sonic jumped in the air, exciting exclaiming "Alright! Way past cool! Robotnik's gone!" he celebrated.

Sally also joins him with the celebration. "I don't believe this! Sonic, we actually did it!" she also excitedly exclaimed, still not believing that they finally defeated the mad scientist. The two high-fived in celebration, causing a whizzing sound and a slight surge of energy to circulate through their body.

Sally was slightly surprised by this. "Wow. If a high-five does that, what happens with a kiss?" she leans her head towards Sonic, her lips ready to kiss him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't wanna find out. Out of here!" Sonic then leaped out of the hill with of his new powers, looking like as if he was in the moon. Sally giggles before chasing after Sonic.

Everyone laughed at this.

…

Everyone celebrated in Knothole, fireworks are set alight and fly above the forest before exploding into colorful explosions. The Knothole Freedom Fighters, the other Freedom Fighters and the freed Mobians that returned back to normal after Robotropolis got destroyed.

Sonic and Sally stood on the stage as everyone cheered and clapped for them. They waved at the crowd as their friends also stood on the stage with the two, also waving at them. "Robotnik is finally gone. Too bad." Sonic said, still waving at everyone.

"Too bad?" responded Sally, looking surprised.

"With no bad guys around, what are heroes for?" asked the blue hero, ceasing his waving and looking at Sally. Sally also does the same, looking at him back. "You are always my hero." She stated. The two embraced each other by hugging each other. Then they did something powerful. They kissed each other, finally showing their affection towards each other to everyone.

The crowd cheered, Antoine just looks away, knowing that his crush kissed his rival. Favian smiles at the sight of the two kissing. Then the crowd started chanting. "FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" the chanting kept on as fireworks fired away to the night skies and blowing up.

…

The Zone of Silence was a place of nothingness and darkness. The only thing that was in the empty void was a giant floating island and a bridge that led to a castle, all of which were made out crystals. The only way to access this place was through portals from outside the void.

In the castle, a chipmunk with a crown, a blue robe with white fluffy outlines sat on a comfy throne with red pillows. In front of him was a small portal where he was watching the Freedom Fighters cheer. The cheering echoed throughout the room. He zooms in closer to Sally, who was smiling with pride and happiness. The chipmunk smiled, tears rolling down from his eyes to his cheeks. "I'll see you one day, my little princess. One day."

* * *

Author: Man, this actually took so long to write. I needed to be accurate with the cartoon copying their actions by rewatching the last episode. It was all worth it though.


End file.
